


unweihnachtlich

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotik, F/M, Humor, Parodie, Weihnachten, Weihnachtliche Erotik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Ich werde dieses Jahr keinen Andventskalender schreiben, daher gibt es das hier, ein etwas erotisches aber bitte nicht ganz ernst zu nehmendes Gedicht ;-)





	unweihnachtlich

**Author's Note:**

> ein erotisches Weihnachtsgedicht

Am ersten Dezember da sehe ich dich.  
Verschlinge dich mit meinen Blicken.  
Ich möchte dich lieben, du bist so schön.  
Will dich ganz unweihnachtlich ficken.

Am zweiten Dezember da sprech' ich mit dir,  
will langsam dir nahe so kommen.  
Ich hätt' dich am liebsten schon jetzt und hier  
ganz unweihnachtlich genommen.

Am dritten Dezember, da lach ich dir zu.  
Und deine Augen, sie funkeln.  
Ach wenn sie doch sprühten ganz unweihnachtlich  
wenn wir lustvoll vögeln im dunkel!

Am vierten Dezember, da flirt' ich mit dir.  
Um dir mein Begehren zu zeigen.  
Statt dessen würd' ich gern ganz unweihnachtlich  
mit dir ins Bett und dich besteigen!

Am fünften Dezember berührst du mich,  
du küssest mir meine Wange.  
Ich möchte dich poppen, ganz unweihnachtlich!  
Das dauert mir alles zu lange!

Am sechsten Dezember, zu Nikolaus,  
hast du von ner Rute gescherzet.  
Oh, meine Rute, ganz unweihnachtlich,  
hätt' gern deine Vulva geherzet!

Am siebten Dezember, da setzt du dich  
auf meinen Schoß voller Lachen.  
Ich würde gerne ganz unweihnachtlich  
mit dem Schoße was anderes machen!

Am achten Dezember, da konnte ich  
ein kleines Küsschen erhaschen.  
Ach gut und schön, doch ich würde dich gern  
ganz unweihnachtlich vernaschen!

Am neunten Dezember, da ist's ein Kuss,  
bei dem sich die Zungen trafen.  
Ich hab nun die Hoffnung, bald könnt ich dich  
ganz unweihnachtlich beschlafen!

Am neunten Dezember da dachte ich:  
beim Küssen muss es doch nicht bleiben.  
Viel lieber jedenfalls möchte ich  
es ganz unweihnachtlich mit dir treiben!

Und als am zehnten Dezember dann  
wir Glühwein mit Schuss beide hatten,  
da fiel deine Abwehr ganz unweihnachtlich,  
und ich konnte dich begatten!

Am elften Dezember, da hatten wir dann  
nen Kater von diesen Getränken.  
Der quälte uns beide ganz unweihnachtlich.  
An knattern war nicht zu denken.

Am zwölften Dezember war'n wir wieder fit.  
Oh wirklich, das war ein Segen!  
Und ich versuchte ganz unweihnachtlich  
dich noch einmal flach zu legen.

Dreizehnter Dezember. Und du sagt mir  
ganz unweihnachtlich ins Gesichte,  
dass du nicht mehr koitieren willst?!  
Machst alles was war zunichte?

Vierzehnter Dezember. Ich möchte so gern  
deinen Duft, dein Gefühl erhaschen.  
Mein Schwanz, der möchte ganz unweihnachtlich  
noch mal deine Vulva vernaschen.

Fünfzehnter Dezember. Du lächelst mich an.  
Da sind diese Blicke wieder.  
Und flirtest mit mir ganz unweihnachtlich.  
Ja, bald schon, da pimpern wir wieder!

Sechzehnter Dezember. Heut' bist du nicht da.  
Ich muss also warten und bangen.  
Doch morgen da werd' ich ganz unweihnachtlich  
dich bumsen, voll Lust und Verlangen.

Siebzehnter Dezember. Und immer noch  
muss ich mich zum Warten bequemen.  
Dabei würd' ich ich so gern ganz unweihnachtlich  
dich küssen und streicheln und nehmen.

Achtzehnter Dezember. Du bist zurück.  
Und möchtest nun Zeit dir lassen.  
Ich schnackselte gerne ganz unweihnachtlich!  
Nun warten? Ich kann es kaum fassen!

Neunzehnter Dezember. Ich liebe dich.  
Drum warte ich eben, du liebe.  
Ich quäle mich dabei ganz unweihnachtlich,  
weil ich es so gern mit dir triebe!

Zwanzigster Dezember. Die Zeit vergeht.  
Und ich genieße den Traum,  
dass ich dir, in dem Fall ganz weihnachtlich,  
beilieg' untern Weihnachtsbaum.

Tag einundzwanzig. Da hab ich nun  
Dir Zeit gelassen ganz brav.  
Mein Lohn fühlt sich an ganz weihnachtlich,  
indem ich voll Lust mir dir schlaf.

Tag zweiundzwanzig. Du strahlst vor Glück.  
Und machst dich daran ganz verwegen  
mit unweihnachtlicher Verführungskunst  
mich, deinen Schatz, umzulegen.

Ja, ja, du hast mich wirklich Schatz genannt.  
Am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember.  
Beim Kopulieren, ganz unweihnachtlich,  
in deinem Bette, remember?

An Heiligabend, da möchte ich  
mit dir zurückblickend sagen:  
Es war ein herrlicher Advent.  
In den vergangen Tagen  
Da haben wir beide ganz unheilig  
gepflogen der leiblichen Liebe.  
Nun wünsch ich, dass das auch nach Weihnachten  
ganz weihnachtlich so bliebe!


End file.
